Jaxx Stanley
Jaxx Stanley is a fictional character created by MdaCHARMED2016, for the fanfiction story; Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Jaxx Pyper Stanley is one of the main characters and protagonists in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. He is the boyfriend of Sam Anderson, son to Kate Stanley and an unnamed father, brother of Ryder Stanley. He is related to the Greene Family, through his mother; making him the nephew of Hershel and Annette Greene, and the cousin of Shawn, Maggie, and Beth Greene. Jaxx loves to sing and he will sometimes on occasion: dance. Jaxx is currently sixteen years old. He is really good in math, he baked with his mom and played video games with his brother. Pre-Apocalypse Tennessee Jaxx was born in Bristol, Tennessee. He had lived there all of his life. He is gay, he discovered this in the beginning of 9th grade. The whole apocalypse started in the middle of second semester, in the 10th grade and he had been attending West Salem High. Greene Family Farm Also, before the apocalypse; Jaxx would visit his uncle Hershel's farm. There he learned how to ride a horse, Nelly. Once Nelly got used to being rode by Jaxx, she would always be content around him. His cousin Shawn, taught him how to shoot a gun. Shawn also gave him a Glock 18. He had to stop going to the farm, when his Mom was diagnosed with cancer. Post-Apocalypse It All Starts Here... Jaxx, along with his mom and brother tried to get to the Greene farm; however due to a traffic jam leaving Bristol, they were pushed into North Carolina. They stopped at a gas station in Hickory, North Carolina for supplies. Having a little tiff with his brother before entering. After opening the doors, the walkers that were inside stumbled out and were able to devour Kate Stanley. After stopping at a Walmart in Salisbury, North Carolina for food. Jaxx and his brother had a conversation about if the world would ever return to normal. Ryder told Jaxx, maybe "''if they could find someplace safe to stay". Two guys (Mel and Phil) appeared and said that the food in the store was theirs, as they had been clearing the walkers from it. Ryder and Phil got into an argument when the men revealed they didn't want to hurt Jaxx; as their boss ''liked ''the little ones, like Jaxx. Phil shot Ryder in the chest and killed him, resulting in Phil getting shot in the head by Jaxx. Mel began shooting at Jaxx, who dodged the bullets. Jaxx killed Mel, right as some walkers appeared and devoured the older man. Jaxx put a bullet in Ryder's head, so he wouldn't come back. After traveling by himself, he met a woman at the border between Virginia and North Carolina. They traveled together until that night when she robbed Jaxx of most of his supplies, fortunately she didn't kill him. Later in Richmond, Virginia; he was approached by Aaron and Eric of Alexandria, who were able to persuade him to go back to their community with them. After a meeting with Deanna, he was assigned to go to school as well the entertainment for community events. While leaving Deanna's house, he bumps into Sam Anderson. It All Starts Here Pt.2 Jaxx meets Sam and the two connect. After meeting the community bullies, led by another kid; Colin. Jaxx punches Colin to protect Sam. Jaxx immediately asks Sam to be his boyfriend and the two kiss several times. The Party Vol.1 After waking up and taking a shower, Jaxx is greeted with breakfast by Aaron and Eric. Jaxx tells of how the previous day in Alexandria went; his meeting Sam and punching Colin. Deanna comes by and says she is throwing a party to welcome Jaxx the community. After she leaves, Jaxx is told by Aaron and Eric that the pair wouldn't be attending because of the way the other people treat them. Jaxx sings "If I Die Young" for Aaron and Eric and applaud his performance. Leaving the house, he sees Sam at the pond, playing with a toy boat. He approaches Sam and the two embrace. Jaxx sings "Photograph" to Sam. The bullies return and were able to hear Jaxx singing right at the end of the song. Colin threatens Jaxx ''and Sam, saying Sam "was just an added bonus" which angers Jaxx. Sam calls for Deanna who's nearby and she breaks it up. Jaxx proceeds back to Aaron and Eric's to find out they had went on a short run to get Jaxx some new clothes for the party. They give him the clothes and goes and tries them on. Later Jaxx arrives at the party and is greeted by Deanna. He performs "Stand By You" and "Make You Feel My Love" only to run off the make-shift stage and into a room where he cries over his Mom. Sam finds him and they make out until being interrupted by Sam's mom, Jessie, who insists its time for Sam to go home for bedtime and wants Jaxx to come over tomorrow for her blessing. A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1 Jaxx arrives at the Anderson house, where he is allowed to enter inside by Jessie. They gather in the living room and Jaxx tells them about himself. He breaks down after talking about his family and he is comforted by Sam, Jessie and Ron. After that, Jessie and Ron give Jaxx their blessing. Moments later, Pete Anderson arrives. An Anderson Meltdown Pt.2 Pete comes home early and finds out Sam and Jaxx are dating and being the abusive drunk he is; he tells Jaxx to get out of his house and to take Sam with him. Jaxx says to Pete that he will regret it, only to be struck down by the older man. Jaxx, not having any of it, tackles Pete and lands two punches to his face before Pete rolls them over and proceeds to strangle Jaxx. Jaxx hearing Jessie fall onto the coffee table (breaking it on impact) after being struck by Pete; in attempt to pry Pete off of him, and hearing Sam's cries...musters his strength and knees Pete in the groin. Pete rolls off of Jaxx allowing Jaxx to get to Sam. Jaxx screams at Pete to stop, that they'd go and pack Sam's things and then they'd be gone. Going upstairs, Jaxx helps Sam pack his things and then they leave the house. Jaxx brings Sam back to Aaron and Eric's place where he proceeds to inform Eric why Sam would be staying with them. Nervous Nelly After Sam had went upstairs, Jaxx tells Eric of what happened at the Anderson's house and that Sam would be staying with them. Eric is okay with it and tells Jaxx that they'd need to inform Aaron; Jaxx agrees. Jaxx says to Eric that if he and Aaron find anyone with the names ("Hershel, Annette, Shawn, Maggie or Beth Greene") to bring them back as they are the last of his family; and Eric complies. Jaxx then takes the rest of Sam's things upstairs to the room they'd now be sharing. Jaxx finds Sam asleep on the bed and pulls a cover over him. Jaxx decides to take a walk and leaves the house. Arriving at Olivia's to get his gun, he tells her that he had someone to come back to and spills the beans of his relationship. After getting his gun, he proceeds to the gate where he tells Tobin he'd be going outside the walls and that it had been cleared with Deanna. Tobin believing Jaxx's lie allows him to open the gate and leave. After trekking through the forest, Jaxx sees horse tracks that looked familiar to him. He follows the tracks and walks into an open field. Seeing the horse, a little bit further away...he recognizes the saddle and knows he has found Nervous Nelly, a horse from his uncle's farm. He goes further ahead, but steps on a twig and gets the horse's attention. After softly calling out to the horse, Nelly comes to Jaxx and licks his face. Jaxx rubbing Nelly's back, tells her that he missed her too. He continues to talk to the horse as if it were listening and talks of his mother and brother being gone, how he has a boyfriend, about Alexandria, etc. When looking in the saddle bag, he finds one of his cousin, Shawn's, hats. The particular hat and Nelly strike up memories of Jaxx's past before the turn. Jaxx climbs up onto Nelly and walkers come up from behind, he proceeds to command Nelly to go. Arriving back at Alexandria and calling up to Tobin that he'd returned, Tobin opens the gate and is met with the sight of Jaxx and ''a horse. Jaxx tells Tobin that he knows the horse and Tobin lets him inside. After riding Nelly into Alexandria and making it back to the house. He finds Sam sitting on the porch, waiting for Jaxx. Sam gets up excited Jaxx was back and astonished that he was on a horse. The two embrace and kiss, and get a 'neigh' from Nelly. Jaxx tells Sam that if only his family was watching. Just A Greene Away... After waiting at the house, worrying about Aaron and Eric. Sam arrives and tells Jaxx that they were back with the new group. Jaxx and Sam ride to the gate on Nelly, and Jaxx suddenly sings "Thank You For Being A Friend" and Jaxx tells Sam, he didn't know what came over him. They get to the gate where Eric and Aaron are 'wowed' by Jaxx arriving on a horse. Eric tells Jaxx to look in the crowd for someone and his eyes meet those of his cousin, Maggie Greene. They meet in an embrace and its a happy reunion until Maggie answers Jaxx's question on the whereabouts of the rest of his family. He is told that they didn't make it and he breaks down crying. Jaxx tells Maggie that his mom and brother didn't make it. He meets Maggie's husband and the rest of her group. Jaxx introduces Maggie to Sam and reacquaints her with Nelly. At the armory, Maggie's group after being led by Sam, while Jaxx took Nelly back to the house...turn their guns in. Deanna arrives and says she'd like to speak to Maggie next. Jaxx walks with Maggie and Deanna back to the latter's house. Deanna says that Jaxx would have to wait outside during the interview. When finished, Jaxx and Maggie both walk to find their perspective men. The Party Vol.2, Pt.1 After waking beside Sam, Jaxx accidentally awakens him and the two bask in the morning light from the window. Sam asks Jaxx if he (Jaxx) would make love to him, and Jaxx replies saying he wasn't ready. Both getting up to shower; undress and they receive erections while looking at the other naked. The two proceed to then take care of their erections and then take a shower. Once dressed, they have breakfast with Aaron and Eric; who reveal they heard Jaxx scream Sam's name. Deanna arrives again, Jaxx and Eric racing to answer the door; all informed of a second party to welcome the new group. Jaxx thanking Deanna for everything before she leaves and after then breaks into song (singing "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go"), and dances with Sam. Jaxx then tells Sam he needed to go see Maggie and that he couldn't come. Sam showing an irritated face without knowing is assured by Jaxx that it would ruin a surprise if he let Sam come along. Arriving at one of the houses that Maggie's group receives, he is greeted by Carl Grimes; who tells Jaxx that Maggie had moved into a house down the street. Jaxx thanks Carl and also tells him that if Judith needed to be babysat sometime, that he'd be okay with doing it. Jaxx then goes to the house Carl pointed out and is greeted by Tara when the door opens. She allows him to come inside and he finds his cousin, Glenn, and Noah basking in the sunlight. Jaxx then proceeds to tell Maggie of what he came for and what transpired at the Anderson house. Maggie gives him the needed advice and he hurries to retrieve Sam for the party. The Party Vol.2, Pt.2 Jaxx returns to Aaron and Eric's where he kisses Sam, lustfully. Eric comments that the scene was hot, and Jaxx and Sam shake their heads while rolling their eyes. Sam tells Jaxx that he need to go and get his stamp and Jaxx tells him to hurry. When Sam gets his stamp, he runs down the stairs and into Jaxx. They fall and Eric sees them and says that if they wanted to do ''it that all they had to do was let him and Aaron know; and they'd leave the room. Jaxx and Sam both saying that wasn't what was going on, leave and head to the party. Jaxx and Sam get there and begin the night. Jaxx goes to find Rick about babysitting Judith while Sam runs to get some cookies. Jaxx and Rick converse and Sam interrupts telling Jaxx that there were no more cookies. Rick tells Sam that he knew the cookie maker, and that she'd could make a whole batch for him; Jaxx gets jealous. Sam tells Jaxx that Rick didn't have a stamp and Jaxx says to Sam that he should ask Rick if he wanted one. Sam does and Rick allows Sam to stamp him. Once Sam has stamped Rick, he (Rick) looks at it and Jaxx can tell that something about the stamp had brought up a bad memory. Sam then asks him if he was going to perform. Jaxx obliges to Sam commands and he beats Deanna to the punch in welcoming Maggie and her group. Jaxx sings "Bright" and "Steal My Boy" the latter he dedicates to Sam. Jaxx tells Sam he has to go do something and Sam gets frustrated again. Jaxx goes to apologize to Colin, who reveals that he had always liked Sam and that he was gay like Jaxx and Sam. Jaxx then proceeds to look for Sam and he asks Maggie and Glenn if they had seen Sam. They say no and that if they do, they'll let Sam know that Jaxx was looking for him. Jaxx tells Maggie of his plans and she gets excited, Glenn becomes confused and Maggie whispers to him and he replies with an "ohhh". Jaxx finally finds Sam, who was entering through the front door. Sam says he followed Carol to see if she was making more cookies but she was actually turning in for the night. He was keeping Carol being at the armory a secret and Jaxx believed Sam's lie. Jaxx tells Sam that he aplogized to Colin, because when he saw him in the crowd of Alexandrians, guilt filled him up. Sam tells Jaxx that he doesn't want to be kept in the dark and Jaxx promises to not do it anymore. Jaxx then pulled Sam with him for the surprise and Deanna approaches them. Jaxx tells her his plans and she wishes them fun and scurries away. Jaxx takes Sam back to the house where he reveals the surprise and they have their first time. "I Get It Now..." Jaxx and Sam are with Maggie as she babysits Judith. Maggie explains to Jaxx of what she had been through and what happened to rest of her and Jaxx's family. Afterwards, Jaxx tells Maggie what happened to his mom and brother. Jaxx then begins to say things that sounded as if he had lost hope, only to then explain to Maggie that the new world was like an ecosystem and things needed to change if they wanted it to return to normal. Jaxx ends his explanation by saying "I get it now..." just like Maggie said Beth did. Buttons and Cookies Jaxx is seen with Aaron, both of them following Daryl Dixon. After Daryl is alerted of their presence he allows them join him. The trio find Buttons (a horse that Aaron had been after) and Jaxx tells Daryl to talk sweetly to the horse. Walkers come along and make Buttons run off, Jaxx shoots and kills two walkers, when Daryl scolds him about the ammo use. They run after Buttons, but find the horse being eaten by walkers. Jaxx throws up at the scene. They start taking out the walkers and Jaxx saves Aaron from a walker that tripped the latter. Jaxx comforts Aaron when the latter has to put Buttons out of his misery, Jaxx wraps an arm around Aaron and sings a few lines from the song "Blackbird". Later the trio returns to Alexandria and goes to the armory to drop off their weapons. Jaxx stays longer to talk to his best friend Olivia, he is told of what happened on the other run and immediately leaves to find Deanna. Jaxx finds Deanna at the In Our Memory wall, trying to finish writing her son, Aiden's name. Jaxx wraps an arm around her and she lies her head on his shoulder. Jaxx gets the piece of chalk from Deanna and finishes writing Aiden's name. He sings a few line of "Lean On Me" and writes the names of his deceased family whilst singing. He writes the names: Kate, Ryder, Shawn, Beth, Hershel and Annette. Jaxx and Deanna have heart to heart conversation where Jaxx reveals that he has though of Deanna as another mother to him. She tells him that he was like another son to her. Jaxx feels many feelings he thought he'd never feel again, to which he call a mother's love. Jaxx ends up fainting and wakes up on the sofa in his old home in Bristol. A voice greets him saying "Hello son" and Jaxx turns to see his mother. What's Going On? and Why's Happening? After waking in his old home and being greeted by his mother, he is stunned to see that it really was her. Kate walks toward her son and takes his face in her hands. Jaxx wraps his arms around her and squeezes her tight, exclaiming how much he missed her and begins to cry. She tells him that they all missed him and Jaxx looks behind his mom and see the faces of his family. Jaxx stares at his family incredulously. He knows they're at peace by the smiles on their faces. He even spots a ponytail on the back of his Uncle Hershel's head. Ryder tells Jaxx not have guilt for his death as if he hadn't died then Jaxx wouldn't of had the courage to save himself from Phil and Mel. Jaxx smiles from this and tears begin flowing again, but Kate wipes them away. She begins whispering in Jaxx's ear and tells him something that he needs to do and he can see Ryder, Shawn, and Beth all smile excitedly. Several of Kate's word stick out to Jaxx and they shock him. Outside of the dream, Jaxx was seen unconscious and being held by Deanna. She calls for help and Sam and Rick come. Rick tries to wake Jaxx, but he doesn't. Deanna has Sam go get Maggie and Rick picks Jaxx up and carries him to the infirmary. Back in the dream, Jaxx gets angered and tells his mom that she couldn't come into his dreams and tell him to do that, that he didn't even know if he was ready for something like that. She insists he is and Jaxx says he'll think about it. She then says that they all had to go and Jaxx clutches her and cries for them not to go, but gets scolded by her. As they leave, Jaxx can hear his mom singing "Make You Feel My Love" but as it fades, he can hear Sam singing the same song. Upon waking, he finds Sam beside him and sits up. He rubs his head as he blinks his eyes several times since he'd been unconscious. When Sam asks him 'how he felt', he replies by saying he felt sensational; the two then kiss. Maggie hurries to Jaxx's side and embraces him, and Jaxx gets out that he couldn't breathe. Maggie apologizes and Jaxx tells her that he understood, he pulls her and Sam into an embrace and tells them that he loves them. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jaxx has killed: * Phil (Self-Defense) * Mel (Self-Defense) * Ryder Stanley (Before Reanimation; Out of Mercy) * Possibly numerous counts of walkers. Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Jaxx has appeared in: Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * It All Starts Here... * It All Starts Here Pt.2 * The Party Vol.1 * A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1 * An Anderson Meltdown Pt.2 * Nervous Nelly * Just A Greene Away... * The Party Vol.2 Pt.1 * The Party Vol.2 Pt.2 * "I Get It Now..." * Buttons and Cookies * What's Going On? and Why's Happening? Notes and Trivia * Jaxx's date of birth is unknown. It hasn't been mentioned at all in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. * Annette Greene is actually Jaxx's step-aunt, making Shawn Greene his step-cousin. Jaxx's aunt is Josephine Greene who had died before the apocalypse even began. So when Hershel Greene remarried, Jaxx became Annette's step-nephew, and vice versa with Shawn. * Jaxx has another cousin, Arnold Greene. However he hasn't ever been mentioned by Jaxx at all throughout Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Josephine Greene hasn't been mentioned by Jaxx, either. * Jaxx's favorite TV show is/was I Love Lucy. * Jaxx can shoot a gun. * He can fight; as seen when he fought the Alexandrian bully, Colin. * Jaxx is gay, he is the boyfriend to Sam Anderson. * His first time is with Sam. * He nicknamed his boyfriend Sam, "Cookie Monster". Jaxx has been nicknamed "Lucy" by Sam. * Jaxx used to bake with his mother before the apocalypse. And used to play video games with his brother. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Males